Taking Control
by Sly the gratsulover117
Summary: Lady Magic is pissed, the old fool foiled her plans to save the balance of magic. He ruined her first blessed child forcing him to madness, then he set up her second blessed child to get the first to try and kill the second. Now he plans to manipulate her second! ...not if she can help it! LV/HP, powerful!Harry Slytherin! Harry. Some light bashing in a way. (Cover off of Google)
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Control (Edited 2-9-16)**

 **I am crazy for starting a new one now, but here it is.**

 **Summary: Lady Magic is pissed, not only at the foolish old man, but also with herself for even granting him with his power of magic, she should have made him a squib. He destroyed the future of one of her blessed children, and now sets her other blessed child on a path that will completely destroy himself and her first blessed who he was suppose to save, and even the balance of magic…. Well not if she can help it, it is time for her to step in and fix the path the foolish man has made.**

 **Warning: SLASH, dark Harry, evil Dumbledore, semi nice Voldemort. Some Bashing. And I change a LOT of stuff and you may or may not like it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….**

INTRO/Prologue

She was furious! How dare that fool destroy her plans again! If she had known he was gong to be a troublesome idiot when she granted him his magic as a baby she would have made sure he was actually a squib instead of his sister. His power grew too much and his want to control everything doesn't help.

The old Fool has stopped her second try at bringing back the dark arts for all, magic in the world is not balanced when the majority of magic is restricted for being 'Dark'. And each generation was becoming weaker. She had blessed a young boy many years ago in hopes that he could finally change the ridiculous rules people placed on magic, Her gift of magic was suppose to be free, not restricted, and the boy would have grown up and changed that. The old fool didn't like that so he manipulated the boys life and the boy went mad.

She had blessed a second child in hopes that the child will grow and eventually join her first blessed, she blessed him as her firsts equal and his presence would have slowly brought him back from his insanity. But a seer had predicted it in the presence of the old fool and he used the info he only knew to falsify another prophecy… a prophecy that made her first blessed try and kill her second. But because she had blessed them both they can not actually kill each other so the spell rebounded and destroyed her firsts body.

The old Fool now plans to leave her second blessed in the care of Magic-Hating Un-gifted humans, Muggles as people call them now, and he has placed restrictions on her childs magic and mind, he plans on making HER BLESSED CHILD into a weapon and to sacrifice him when he is of no more use.

SHE WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!

She was sick of the fool getting in her way of saving the balance of magic. Her Child will not grow up in the hands of violent muggles, and he will not be used as the fools weapon, she will make sure of it….even if she breaks rules and does it herself.

She is Lady Magic, and she will save her Children so they can save the balance of magic and life on earth.

(Privet drive)

It was dark as a young looking lady with long golden hair appeared in the street and looked around. Her hair was straight and reached the middle of her back, she wore simple white shirt and black pants with elegant grey robes, she was barefoot, and her eyes shined silver.

She looked around the small neighborhood of identical houses, her eyes landed on the one oddity, a small basket on the porch of the house numbered 4. She gracefully walked over and crouched down to see the small child in the basket to see he was awake and looking around with brilliant green eyes and unruly black hair. She frowned, the child was not suppose to look like an exact replica of his father, she had blessed the child with magic strong enough that the dormant genes from his mother would take dominance.

She waved her hand to dispel any charms or spells that were placed on him and smiled as the hair straightened and took on a greyish white color and his eyes seemed to glow as his pupils silted like a reptiles, and his features seemed to sharpen. He finally looked like the descendant of Inari and Wadjet that he was.

Inari, the Japanese God of Foxes. And Wadjet, the Greek Goddess of Cobras, but she was really the Goddess of all snakes. Their power was dormant in their descendants for centuries, and somewhere along their lines mixed, but still remained dormant until a child was blessed enough to awaken the god/Goddess traits in them. The child was still mortal, he is not a god, but he will have a special inheritance when he turns ten instead of sixteen or seventeen.

She carefully picked the child up from the basket and cradled him in her arms as she slowly walked away from the house and back to the middle of the street.

"Do not worry my child, you shall not experience what the fool has planed for you. You are the key that will save this world." She said as she brushed her finger down the cheek of the child, "I shall raise you myself, and teach you how to control the pure magic within you, the many gifts I have granted you, as well as the ones passed to you by your ancestors. And when it is time, you shall return to change this dying place, hand in hand with your intended soul match"

She looked to the sky and saw the slight brightening of the sky as she and the child started to change to mist and vanish.

"You two will accomplish great things, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harrison James Evans Potter" she said before they completely vanished.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore was shocked when the knick knacks he had to monitor young Harry shattered. There was no possible way the monitoring spells could have been broken unless the child had died someway. He knew he was sending young Harry to abusive people, but he didn't think they would have actually killed him, and even if they did….not so fast.

Dumbledore quickly left his office and headed directly to Privet drive to see what happened to the child. When he got there he saw Petunia Dursley standing on the porch reading the letter he left with Harry, the basket still sitting on the porch.

"This must be some kind of joke those freaks came up with" Petunia said with an angered frown as she picked up the basket and walked over to the outside trash bin, where she proceeded to throw it and the letter away before heading back inside.

Dumbledore checked the bin to make sure she didn't throw her nephew away, then checked through the windows to see if the child was inside…. He didn't see Harry anywhere. Where could a child barely a year old just Vanish, all tracers be broken, and hopefully be still alive.

He had to return to Hogwarts, he will keep the missing child a secret for now, until he could figure something out. He would also check with Gringotts and see if the Goblins could tell him anything that happened with the boy.

(Two Weeks later)

Now Dumbledore was mad, the Goblins wouldn't tell him anything, and when he mentioned he was the childs magical guardian he was told the records didn't mention him as any kind of guardian and that some lady named Aureum Matrem was listed as the childs Guardian.

Who was this lady, he had never heard of her, no one ever mentioned her before. How did she get named Guardian of the boy, and did she actually have the kid with her?

He had no leads, he already told the Order that Harry had been taken and started search parties for the brat. But no one has been able to scratch up any info on the lady or even sightings of the child. At this rate they were probably going to have to wait for Harrys Hogwarts letter to be written for them to know where the brat was…. No matter, the child will still become his pawn in the end.

 **A/N:**

 **Just a small intro to this story, I hope it wasn't confusing and you all can see what is happening right now. I will have a large time skip in next chapter.**

 **Please review your thoughts and even ask questions, I read them all and reply to all I can personally.**

 **Until Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter of this story.**

 **Im gonna put in a pretty big time gap, but do not worry, I will go back and tell some stories of while Harry was growing up.**

*Snake Language*

"Normal"

 ***Familiar bond speak***

' _Writing'_

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

(Hogwarts Ten years later)

This was it, the moment of truth, was Harry Potter still alive, and if so, where was he?

McGonagal, Snape, and Dumbledore stood there watching as the Hogwarts Quill writes the names of all students on the Hogwarts letters, waiting.

' _Harrison Potter, 777 Iowa street, Ilkley England'_ The quill wrote and instantly McGonagal snatched up the envelope with a smile.

"He is alive Albus" She said.

"Yes he is, I believe we should all hand deliver his letter to see how he has grown up and with who" Dumbledore said as he practically started at the letter. Snape remained emotionless as always but nodded, he also wondered how Potters spawn was raised.

"I can't believe we never found him before, he has been in England all this time." McGonagal said with a frown.

"Ilkley is a relatively small town, we could have over looked it" Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Either way we can go check up on him now" he said as they all headed out the letter room to go check up on the now found child.

(Ilkley)

Harry sat at the table enjoying himself a nice lunch. His Grey-white hair was straight as it reached almost to his shoulders, his bangs styled to cover his right eye and the tips of his bangs dyed emerald green. His eyes a bright green of what is called the Killing curse. He had smooth healthy pale skin, he was lean and had slightly toned muscles that were just barely noticeable. He wore a simple emerald green t-shirt, black boot-cut skinny jeans, black dragon hide boots with emerald laces. He had a silver wristband on his left wrist. He was turning Eleven soon, and he knew that meant he was to start Hogwarts soon. He smirked at the thought, he had to go to school but he already knew anything they could teach him, his Mother made sure he was well educated as he grew up.

Harry knew who he was, he knew that the lady he called Mother was actually Lady Magic herself. She had told him of what happened to his parents, told him about the Fool named Dumbledore, and she had told him about Tom…his Soul-match.

Lady Magic had started teaching him magic right after his fist bout of Accidental magic… he was one and a half. He grew quickly and learned fast.

When he was ten he came into an inheritance, he was transformed into a huge fox the size of a Muggle Wolf, but he knew as he got older his size will get bigger. His fur was the same color as his hair, but he had black fur on his ears, paws and tail-tip. His skin under his fur was basically tough scales making it hard for spells and objects to hurt him. He also had a poisonous bite that rivaled a basilisk .

After training and Guidance from Mother he was able to change the size of his form, he could summon and use shadows and black fire.

Lady Magic had told him he was descendant of Inari and Wadjet, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and the Preveall brothers.

Harry smiled as a golden light coming from the living room indicated the arrival of Lady Magic. She was almost always busy managing the people she gifts with magic and keeping peace between her own children, so he basically is alone most the time, but she still provides for him and is there for him when needed.

"Harrison, we will have a few guests soon, can you glamor your eyes please" she called out. Harry put a finger to his temple and hissed out a Parsel glamor spell making his slit pupil look like a normal humans. He then stood and headed to the living room to see his mother reading a book on the couch.

"Is it time for letters already, they have finally found me" Harry said as he sat beside her.

"Yes my child, they come to see how you are. And the fool comes to see if you can be molded as a weapon" she said.

"I refuse to be used as his weapon, I will not act as a idiotic child either, I refuse to hide who I am, even if I have to hide half my magic for the time being" Harry said in determination. Lady Magic smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you my Blessed Child" she said as she ran a hand through Harrys hair. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence until there was a knock at the door. Harry sighed as he stood up and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and stared at the Greasy haired man who had the distinct smell of many potion ingredients, the woman who looked stern but her eyes showed excitement and nervousness, and the bearded man with multi-colored clothes that would make anyone look like a fool.

"Hello" Harry said politely.

"Ah yes, we are here to see Harry Potter to deliver his Hogwarts letter" Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"I thought those were suppose to come by Owl" Harry said as he stepped aside to let the people in.

"Harry, who is at the door" Lady magic called as they were headed to the living room.

"I believe it is Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor McGonagal" Harry spoke up earning surprised looks from the three adults, "They say they are here to deliver my acceptance letter, but I am almost sure those are normally delivered by owl"

"They normally are, so I wonder what they could want" Lady Magic said as she closed her book and looked up at the three teachers, "Hello, I am Aureum Matrem" She said as she stood up and held out her hand for a handshake to Dumbledore.

"Hello, you two apparently already know who we are" Dumbledore said, he then looked down at Harry, "and you are Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Harry said with a nod.

"What a lovely color you have changed your hair to" McGonagal said.

"This is my natural hair color, I only changed the tips of my bangs to match my eyes" Harry said earning a surprised look from the teachers.

"But the potters have black hair, and Lilly had red. When you were a baby you had black hair" McGonagal said.

"Wizards do not always take after their parents, they will sometimes take after the strongest magical gene in their heritage, Harry has enough magical power that it awakened the dormant genes of his mothers side" Aureum said.

"But Lily was Muggle-born" Snape said

"no, most of Lillian and my own family are long line of squibs who forgot they had any magical ancestors, Lillians parents connected two lines of squib and the magic in them was strong enough to allow Lillian to be a witch, adding James potter into the mix, created Harry who is in fact a First generation Pureblood" Aureum explained

"But he had Black hair as a child" Dumbledore said.

"He had some very strong glamors on when I fist saw him" Aureum said, "please sit, would you all like some tea"

Once they were all seated with a glass of tea Dumbledore decided talk.

"Ms. Matrem" Dumbledore started, "Normally Hogwarts letters are delivered by owls, however Harry Potter has been missing since he was a baby"

"Mr. Dumbledore, Harrison has not been missing, he has legally been living under my care ever since two nights after his parents murder" Aureum said with a glare at Dumbledore.

"Do you mind if I ask how this came to be, I have never heard of you before" Dumbledore.

"Old law decrees that a magical child, if left orphaned, the child is to be cared by the next magical kin, or Godparent, I happen to be a half-blood cousin of Lillian Evans, I was not close to Lilly because she went to Hogwarts, and I was homeschooled by my mother after my father was killed in a muggle robbery. Originally Harry was suppose to go to a man named Sirius Black, however the man was tossed into Azkaban and the old laws took effect. I received a magical letter from Gringotts about the change in Guardianship as well as a magical location of the child letter and then went to collect him from the doorstep of Lillians sisters house" Aureum explained, "Since that day I have raised him as my own"

"We were only curious on where he has been all this time" Dumbledore said as he handed over the Hogwarts letter to Harry who calmly opened it and read it over, "I believed that after Sirius got put into Azkaban, I was to be named his magical Guardian, since Harry is not the first child to be orphaned and I became the Guardian of the other children"

"I forgot to mention that the Old law I am speaking of only happens when a family is betrayed by a close friend who is not related to them in any way, This law was created when a mother witnessed a child be orphaned when a close family friend killed the parents and Godfather, the child was then taken by the friend and raised and abused by that person. She wanted to make sure children were given to people who can be trusted, and no one is more trust worthy than family by blood who are also magical so that they understand the child" Aureum said.

"How is it you know all of this" Dumbledore asked.

"My mothers family was an extremely old bloodline from Japan, they have kept records of laws and customs from many cultures" Aureum said and was delighted at the nervous look in Dumbledores eyes.

"And you taught Harry them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, I have taught my Harrison everything I could, and his favorite place to spend time is in my families library" Aureum said with a smile, "Now, are you done asking me so many questions, I do believe I have an eager Fist year who wants to go shopping for his school supplies"

"Ah yes, It was nice to meet you Ms. Matrem, Harry we look forward to seeing you in School" Dumbledore said as the teachers stood and headed for the door, a few minutes later they were gone and Harry looked over at his mother.

"He is highly annoying" Harry said with a deadpanned tone.

"Yes, and he obviously isn't happy with the fact I have educated you" Lady Magic said, "You know old laws and pureblood manors and traditions, he believes that will make you more inclined to join them"

"But I actually am, I plan to help Tom" Harry said.

"Yes, but you must not allow the fool to know yet, you need to make sure Tom is sure you are with him and are not planning on destroying him like the prophecy Dumbledore forged said" she said as she stood, "You have to be on Dumbledores good side for a while. While I can not give you specific information, i can tell you that if you use your fox and snake cunning and slyness then you will not have to wait long until you can stop playing with the fool"

"Thank you for the advice Mother" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, now I expect you know your way around Diagon and Knockturn, so you shall not need me to guide you, just be back here by dark as Death would like to visit for a bit" She said with a smile.

"Really!" Harry said in excitement.

Death, to the shock of all the gods and Harry himself, was actually quite found of the young Wizard, said he can see great potential in the kid, a natural potential talent for Necromancy that he had not seen for thousands of years and said that it should not go to waist…. However Harry was forbidden to learn the art until Death declared him old enough and was able to teach the boy himself. Death became somewhat of a older brother figure in the boys life, he would visit Harry every now and then and always have something to tell the kid. Death never really liked anyone other than Lady Magic as she was his mother, he never even got along with his own siblings, except Chaos, but he practically adored Harry.

"Yes, Death said he was going to visit you tonight, so get your shopping done before dark" Lady Magic said as she incased herself in a golden light, "Goodnight Harrison, My blessed child" she said before she vanished.

"Goodnight, mother" Harry said knowing that she would always hear him even if she was not there.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry calmly walked out of the Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled as he headed for the opening to the Alley, he tapped the bricks with his finger and a minute later the doorway to the Alley was opened and Harry stepped confidently through and immediately headed for Gringotts.

He was always amazed how everyone never seemed to notice that their famous Harry Potter was actually walking around them, but he just guessed everyone expected him to look like a copy of James.

He entered the bank and walked confidently up to a counter and greeted the Goblin with a respectful bow of his head.

"Greetings, I wish to see my account manager and have a blood test to see all titles I am eligible" Harry said.

"And what is your name" the goblin asked. Harry calmly looked around before waving his hand putting up a muffling spell around them, The Goblin looked at him in shock.

"Harrison James Evans Potter" Harry said. The goblin nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him. They ended up in a private room and a few minutes later a Goblin came in, Harry bowed his head in respect.

"Greetings, I Am Bogrod, the account manager for the potters, I hear you requested for a blood test" he said as he placed a silver dagger and a piece of paper on a desk in front of Harry. Harry calmly pricked his finger and allowed blood to drip on the paper. A minute later the blood vanished and words appeared labeling him the heir to Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell. The goblin was about to talk when even more word appeared in different colors.

In Gold it said _'Blessed child of Lady Magic'_

In dark green _'Descendant of Wadjet"_

' _Descendant of Inari'_ was written in red.

And what shocked the Goblin the most was written in a dark purple _'Favored by Lord Death'_

"I did not expect my relations to the gods would appear on my blood test" Harry said calmly.

"The blood test should not have brought them up, unless the Gods themselves claim and approve you as their descendant, however I have never seen the message from Lady Magic or Lord Death before" Bogrod said, "You do not seem surprised Mr. Potter"

"I already knew all of it, this blood test was just prof to make claiming my lordships easier. As I have already had an inheritance at the age of ten I am magically emancipated and eligible to claim my titles of Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Potter, and I know that Sirius black Is the current Lord of the House of Black so I can at least claim my heir ring" Harry said. Bogrod nodded.

"You are correct Mr. Potter, I shall collect your Lord and Heir rings" Bogrod said as he left, when he returned he had four rings in one hand that he closed and allowed a light to flash over them, then handed Harry one silver ring that had small pictures of each of his houses except Black, "Put it on your right ring finger, if you wish for a particular ring to show then the ring will morph into the House ring you want. As for your Black Heir ring, it goes on your left pointer"

Harry placed the rings on and smiled as he felt the family magic connect and accept him.

"And this Mr. Potter is special" he said as he held out a small silver and gold bracelet that had a small charm that looked like a halo over two swords, "This is a gift from us Goblins to the descendant of gods, with your powerful blood and the acceptance of the gods you are descendant of, you have the Goblins respect as the gods only accept those who are worthy. Wear this and Goblins will aid you when asked or needed" he explained as Harry took the bracelet and put it on his left wrist.

"Thank you Bogrod, and send my thanks to all other Goblins. Now I wish to visit my Ravenclaw vault as I need school supplies, and I know that vault will have something worth while in knowledge" Harry said.

An hour later Harry exited the bank with a magic pouch that was connected to all his vaults strapped to his waist.

Harry bought all his school supplies, saving his robes and wand for last as they would take longer. He walked into Madam Malkins and saw three people with pure-blonde hair, one a man who held himself with a pure-blood manor that looked elegant, the same for the woman who was gracefully looking through a line of clothing. The last blonde was a boy around his age who was getting measured, probably for his school robes. Harry instantly recognized them as the Malfoys, Mother have made sure he knew the pureblood families as it was an important part of the politics of being a lord.

Harry calmly walked further into the store with grace like the first generation Pureblood that he was and the unnatural elegance and quiet power befitting a child Blessed/Raised/Descended/favored by the gods themselves.

"Hogwarts?" a lady who harry recognized as lady Malkin asked as she looked up from measuring the young Malfoy.

"Yes madam, I would like four regular and four winter all in your finest fabric" Harry said, he ignored the curious looks the Malfoys were giving him, and then mentally smirked when he noticed Lucius shocked look when the man recognized the multi-Lordship ring that he was wearing even if the man couldn't tell witch houses were on the ring.

"Those are quite expensive, where are your parents" she asked.

"Dead" Harry said, "Do not worry about the payment, I have more than enough"

"Then please sit, I'll be with you to take your measurements after young Malfoy here" she said as she continued to measure and pin robes for the young blonde.

Harry walked gracefully over to a chair and sat waiting. Harry could tell that the Malfoys were curious, but he also knew they wouldn't ask questions right now, so he continued to ignore them. They left half an hour later and Harry was measured for his robes.

An hour latter he walked into Diagons wand store, Ollivander saw his scar and was the first to recognize him, he left a half hour later with the brother wand to Voldemorts wand.

He then headed to Knockturn and shopped for a few dark books and decided to grab a second wand that was not registered with the ministry.

He ended up with a odd wand, the maker had him select wood and cores that called to his magic. Yew and Ebony for the woods called equally as strong, and Basilisk fang and a Kitsune whisker. The wand maker was so shocked, it was almost unheard of to have two wood types, and the two cores rarely chose anyone let alone the same person. Harry however thought it was commonsense, he was descendant to the fox and snake gods after all, it would only be natural that magical snakes and foxes called to him.

Harry smiled as he entered his house, he made it back right before sunset, and Death said he was visiting him tonight.

"Ah there is my little mortal" Harry grinned and looked to the couch where he saw Death sitting with a purple colored book.

Death was different than everyone imagined him. Most believed he wore black robes that masked his whole body except his face and hands, that he looked like a skeleton under the robes and he carried a large scythe. In reality he only dressed like that to scare people, he wore a skull mask and glamoured his hands to make people think he was a skeleton, but he actually did carry around a scythe that was strapped to his back.

In reality Death looked like a normal person with abnormally pale skin, purple eyes, sharp teeth, long black hair with purple tips. He dressed like what muggles would call a goth or emo, with black trench coat with small chains hanging in places, a purple t-shirt, black pants, black boots with purple laces, and a purple wristband.

"Death" Harry said excitedly as he walked over to give him a hug.

"Excited to see me?" Death asked, "You know most people would run away if they saw me"

"Shut up" Harry grumbled as he let Death go and Death chuckled.

"Now, I came here for reasons, not just a visit" Death said with a serious tone, Harry instantly straightened up and looked at Death expectantly, "Wadjet and Inari send you a gift, they say they are proud of their little descendant and are sorry they have not been around in your life and that they plan to visit sometime to actually meet you in person"

He then pulled out a black choker necklace that had a metal pendant of a cobra wrapped protectively around a fox, the pendant was a silver fox were the snake was green. Harry gently took it and examined it with a smile.

"Inari put protection spells on it, said that it would warm if there is any harmful potions in your food and it will stop minor to medium spells with harmful intent from effecting you, Wadjet said that she charmed it so that if you ever need some advice you can talk to her through it by speaking parseltounge while holding the pendant"

*Thank you Wadjet* harry hissed to the pendant, there was no reply but Harry knew she heard him.

"Thank you for delivering this to me for them Death" Harry said with a smile then he latched the choker around his neck where he would always wear it proudly.

"No problem. Now, you turn Eleven soon, you will also be off to school soon. I believe it is time for you to start your training in the death arts." Death said with a grin.

"Death Arts? I thought I was just learning Necromancy" Harry said confused, "Aren't you and Lady Magic the only two who can use all the Death Arts"

"Yes, right now Mother and I are the only two, However I have convinced Mother to let me Blood adopt you as my sibling" he said as he pulled out a black potion vile, "And With my blood in your veins, you will be able to master all Death Arts"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, "You're serious" Harry asked in shock.

"Of course I am Serious, but I understand if you do not want to, I could always just teach you Necromancy, but most of that magic is dulled without the use of other Death Arts. That is why so many Necromancers die when attempting it or are turned into Dementors" Death said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No I want to, it's just that I am shocked" Harry said.

"Good, now take this potion so I can start the adoption ritual" he said wit a grin as he tossed the vial to Harry. Harry took the potion and grimaced at the taste as well as the weird feeling that came over him as his body adjusted, even if the only thing that happened was him looking paler. Death spoke a spell in Latin before and smiled when it was complete.

"Oh one more thing" Death said right before a black blur jumped up and landed on Harrys shoulders, "That is your early birthday and welcome to the family gift from me, and Chaos. It is a shadow fox, Chaos and I are sure he is going to be your best partner in crime, he is smart and craftier than a normal fox, and he is able to use and control shadows, and Chaos thought it would be cool if it could change size so we gifted it that ability too"

"He is beautiful" Harry said as he looked at the all black fox that had amber eyes, Harry could already feel the familiar bond forming and smiled, "I shall call you Zeref"

"After one of the darkest wizards from a Japanese Muggle anime show, I knew I should have kept you away from Knowledge, for all he is smart he has weird taste in shows" Death said.

"And yet you knew exactly who I named him after" Harry commented with a grin at Deaths narrowed gaze.

"I believe it is time for your fist lesson now" Death said with a grin that sent shivers down Harrys spine, there was a promise of pain in his new brothers eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **Well I believe that is a good stopping point, let me know if any of you are confused.**

 **Ask questions, comment on my mistakes, yell at me, or compliment my story,** **i do not mind what you say to me, but I would like a review from you anyway.**

 **Until Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

 **I had a review that asked if there would be Ron and Hermione bashing…. Ron is a yes, Hermione is a maybe but I have not decided as of yet.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

*Snake Language*

"Normal"

 ***Familiar bond speak***

' _Writing'_

" _Mind speak"_

 **On to the chapter.**

(Kings Cross Station)

Harrison watched the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, he ignored the people who were passing by as he calmly pet Zeref who was once again perched on his shoulders. His trunk and other supplies were shrunk and safely in his pocket as to not draw too much attention, although with his white and green hair and the fact he had a fox on his shoulders already drew attention. He watched as a few people entered the barrier and smirked at how oblivious the muggles were to the people walking through walls like ghosts.

He glared at a group of red-heads as the adult lady was practically announcing to the muggle world about magic and how to enter the barrier. Harrison noticed how the woman would look around like she was looking for someone but couldn't find them before she herself entered the barrier.

It was a minute latter that he noticed a girl with bushy brown hair looking around like she was lost, he instantly knew the girl was Muggle-born, and that she was alone with no idea how to find the platform.

Harry sighed as he walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. She turned to him and her eyes widened as she looked at his white hair and the fox that was watching her with amber eyes that seemed to show intelligence.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl in slight amusement at the curious look in her eyes as she kept looking between his hair and Zeref.

"Um, yes" the girl said as she finally got over how odd his hair and pet were, "I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Harrison Potter" He said earning a shocked look from the girl that he ignored, "I take it that you are Muggle-born and need help finding the entrance to the platform"

"Y-Yes" she stuttered as she slowly got over her shock. Harry nodded and gestured for her to follow. He stopped in front of the barrier and pointed to it.

"All you have to do is walk into the wall, you will end up on platform 9 ¾ " He said and then walked through to show her, a minute latter Hermione appeared on the platform after him. He nodded and then left to find his own seat leaving her to find her own way now.

He was able to find an empty compartment in the back of the train where he sat down, Zeref made himself comfortable on the seat beside him. Soon the train was moving and Harry was enjoying watching the scenery go by. It was maybe a half hour into the ride when the door to his compartment opened and the young Malfoy walked in followed by who Harry knew to be the Zabini, Greengrass, and Nott heirs.

"I remember you, you were at the Robes shop" Malfoy said, he then glanced at Harrys hand and saw the ring, "So Father was right, you are a lord already to multiple names" he then straightened up to look like the pureblood heir he was, "I am Draconius Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the ancient and most Noble House of Malfoy"

"I am Daphne Greengrass, Heiress the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass" she said as she also straightened.

"I am Balise Zabini, Heir to the House of Zabini" he also straightened.

"And I am Theodore Nott, Heir to the House of Nott" the last said as he also straightened.

Harry smiled and stood up gracefully, "Greetings Heir Malfoy, Heiress Greengrass, Heir Nott, and Heir Zabini. I am Harrison James Evans Potter, Lord of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell, and Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black" he greeted them earning looks of complete shock from them all before Nott frowned.

"You foul those noble lines with your Mudblood, you are not worthy to be head of any of those houses" he said with a sneer and earning nods from the others. Harry frowned at him and hummed thoughtfully.

"That would be true if my mother was a Muggle-born like most believe" Harry said as he sat back down earning confused looks from the others, "My mother came from two lines of squibs who forgot they were from a magical lineage, when connected they had enough magic to make my mother a witch, add my father and you get me, a first generation pure-blood."

"Who were the lines of squibs from" Draco asked.

"my mother was a Ravenclaw and the other line of squibs do not have a family name because they are a special case" Harry said, Zeref seemed to snort at that earning a glance from the other pure-bloods and a smile from Harry.

"Is that a Fox" Zabini asked. Harry grinned showing K9 teeth that were a little sharper than normal.

"Yes, Zeref is a Fox, every bit as cunning and sly as a snake" Harry said earning slightly confused looks from the Heirs, "Anyway do you all know what House you will be sorted into" he asked.

"Slytherin" all four said together. Harry smirked.

"Then we will all be in the same house" Harry said earning confused looks.

"What are you talking about, you are suppose to be a Gryffindor, heck maybe even a Ravenclaw because you are the Heir" Nott said.

"No, I know for a fact that Slytherin is the only house I qualify for" Harry said then looked out the window. Everyone was silent for a bit before the four soon-to-be Slytherins sat down and began to quietly talk to each other.

An hour latter the door practically burst open and Hermione looked into the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one" she asked loudly before she froze and looked at Harry, "Hello again Harry" she said. Repressing a sigh Harry greeted her, he honestly had no problems with Muggle-borns, after all Lady Magic thought them worthy to be gifted with magic in the first place. However Harry did not like the fact that the Muggle-borns came in to their world and changed things to fit their views, and most return to the muggle world and sometimes almost expose magic to Muggles.

"Hello Miss Granger" Harry said politely, "I have not seen any toads, but if I did then Zeref would have eaten it before I could have guessed it was a pet" the others frowned at the name as they realized that it was not a Pure-blood name, "However I can summon it if you would like" Harry said earning shocked looks from everyone else.

"But summoning charms are third year material" Hermione said in a tone that obviously said she didn't believe he could.

"So" Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from his arm holster. "Accio: Nevilles Toad" harry said as he calmly waved his wand, a few seconds later a toad flew into the compartment and Harry caught it before holding it out to the Muggle-born, "Tell the Longbottom Heir to try and keep a better track of his pet or it might become somethings lunch"

Hermione looked at the Fox and it licked its lips as it stared at the toad.

"Foxes are not on the list of pets allowed to bring to Hogwarts" she said. Harry glared at the girl.

"Zeref is not my pet Miss Granger, He is my friend and companion, my partner and family, he is my familiar, not my pet" he said in a hard tone that had the pure-bloods looking nervous, they all knew how strong a bond between a familiar and an wizard was. Familiars were hard to find as the creature had to represent you in some form and be compatible with your magic, but if a familiar bonds with a witch or wizard it is a bond that lasts a lifetime. Not to mention most familiars were smarter than normal pets, and some could speak to each other through the bond if it is strong enough.

"I don't really see the difference" Hermione said, instantly Harry looked mad as the others looked at her like she was nuts and Zeref actually growled at the girl.

"I suggest, Miss Granger, that you research the wizards culture and customs, as well as wizard bonds of all kind before you unintentionally insult another person" Harry growled out, "Now leave" he said as he used his magic to push her out and close the door. He then sat back down and ignored everyone for the rest of the ride until he changed into his school robes when they were twenty minutes away from their stop, where he was the one to suggest changing.

When they exited the train Harry was mildly surprised that Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini stayed with him while Greengrass went to talk with a few other girls. A huge man was calling for first years and Harry was sure the guy was half-giant. Harry picked up Zeref and carried the fox through the crowd and over to the cluster of First years where the man then lead them to a bunch of boats and told them there were to be four to a boat.

The view of the castle was magnificent and the feel of the castles magic was welcoming, Harry reached out to the castles magic in greeting and he felt the castles magic become excited as it recognized his magic as Heir to two of her founders causing him to smile.

After the boat ride they were lead through the castle until they came to Professor McGonagal who then explained a bit about the houses before leaving them to see if the Hall was ready.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter?" Harry looked over to see it was one of the red heads from the station who spoke.

"Why are you looking for him" Harry asked curiously. The red head looked at him then to Malfoy who was standing beside Harry.

"So I can help him stay away from evil snakes like you" the boy said.

"Why would he want to stay away from Snakes" Harry asked with amusement.

"Because he is a Gryffindor" The boy said with a smug voice.

Harry hummed and let the conversation drop as McGonagal returned and lead them all into the great hall.

Zeref climbed from His arms to his shoulders while staring at the ceiling in amazement, Harry smiled and looked to the front of the hall where there was a old pointy hat on a stool. The hat suddenly came to life and sung a song about the houses and itself. McGonagal explained that she was going to call them up and place the hat on their head so it could sort them.

Harry watched as a girl was sent to Hufflepuff, then there was a Ravenclaw boy and a Gryffindor girl. Hermione was called up next and the hat was silent for a bit before sending the girl to Gryffindor. Then Ron Weasley was called and immediately sent to Gryffindor. Draco was called and sent to Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. Longbottom was surprisingly sent to Gryffindor, harry was sure the nervous boy was going to go to Hufflepuff. Greengrass was sent to Slytherin.

"Harrison Potter" McGonagal called and the hall was full of quiet whispers as Harry stepped forward. He Glanced at Ron who looked shocked and smirked.

"That is Harry Potter?"

"He defeated You-Know-Who"

"He doesn't look like a Potter"

"Is that a fox on his shoulders?"

Whispers stopped suddenly as the hat was placed on his head.

" _My, My, what have we here"_ The hat said in his head.

" _Hello hat, do you have a name?"_ Harry mentally asked.

" _It is amazing that I speak to many children and it only seems the Founders Heirs ask for my name, I am Asher"_

" _Well Asher, am I right that you are bound to not reveal any information you gather during sorting"_

" _Yes"_

" _Thank you"_

" _You are a interesting one. A Blessed child of magic, descendant of Gods, and brother to Death himself"_ Asher said, _"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by blood, however your very nature is Slytherin. I can see greatness for you, you will quickly become the king of …..SLYTHERIN"_ Asher yelled the last word and Harry thanked him with a smirk.

The Hall was silent as Harry calmly stood and placed the hat on the stool as he headed to the Slytherin table. He was halfway there when Draco and those who rode the train with him started to clap, soon the whole Slytherin table was politely clapping as Harry sat beside Draco. After a few minutes of silence the sorting continued.

Zabini joined the Slytherins. A boy named Seamus was sent to Gryffindor, Dean went to Gryffindor, Pansy joined Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyal.

Harry tuned out the sorting and ignored the Headmasters speech only paying attention to the headmasters warning of the third floor. Harry knew that the warning was meant to get him curious, and he wanted to smack himself because it was working. He absently ate the food and most of his new housemates didn't talk to him. Zeref was still casually on his shoulders and he fed the fox some meat.

After the feast he followed the prefects to the dungeons where they learned the opening was a wall and the Password was 'Slyness' witch Harry believed anyone could guess.

The common room was lit with green lights and the ceiling was a huge window that seemed to show they were under the lake, there were a bunch of black leather and fur chairs and couches all over the common room, a big fire place with a nice big green and silver rug in front of it, one wall was a large bookshelf full of books on varying subjects. To the left of the books was a black door and to the right of them was a silver door.

"The black door leads to the Male dorms, the silver to the girls. There will be two of you to each room, your names are on your doors, that will be your room until you graduate so feel free to decorate however you want" one of the prefects said, "Now go find your rooms and return here in half an hour for a speech from our Head Of House."

Harry soon found his door and was slightly surprised that his room mate was Malfoy of all people. There were two black beds with silver accents, the floor had nice green carpet, there were two black wardrobes, two desks, and a door that lead to their shared bathroom. Their trunks were set at the foot of their beds, Harrys was a black trunk with silver accents with his Initials 'H.J.E.P' being a dark purple right above the clasp. Dracos trunk was grey with green accents and his initials in silver.

Harry set Zeref on the bed his trunk was in front of before turning to Draco.

"First things first, we need to swear a secrecy oath" Harry said.

"Why would I do that Potter" Draco asked.

"Because I know each of us has secrets we do not want others to know, however I for one do not want to constantly be on my guard in my own room and I believe you also do not want that. So we can both swear an oath stating that whatever we learn of each other in our shared room shall not be told to anyone else unless given permission by the other or with people who already know" Harry explained.

Draco thought it over a little before nodding, together they took the oath before starting to unpack their trunks. Soon they both left the room to hear Snapes Welcome speech.

"Welcome to Slytherin, house of the cunning, and ambitious. I am professor Snape, your Head-Of-House" Snape said with a completely emotionless tone as he looked over the group of First years, "As most of you know, Slytherin House is looked down upon by most of the other houses for the suspicion of being dark, unfortunately other teachers also do this. This is why it is a house rule that we show a unified front to the rest of the school, any arguments you have with each other do not leave the Slytherin common rooms, and if you see one of your housemates in trouble you help them." Snape said.

"The full set of Rules is posted by the fireplace, I expect each of you to follow them, and if you must break any DO NOT GET CAUGHT" Snape practically growled at them, "And since you are part of my house I expect good grades from all of you, if you need help go to one of the older students, or you can come to me on Mondays and Thursdays here in the common room. Now I believe it is close to curfew, I suggest you read the rules then get ready for bed" he then quickly left the common room and the first years went over to read the rules.

"What is a Potter doing in the Snake pit"

Harry calmly looked over at who talked to see a older boy with black hair and grey eyes.

"And who are you if I may ask" Harry asked.

"Marcus Flint" the boy said with a smug tone.

"Do tell me why you believe I do not belong to the house of snakes" Harry said as he crossed his arms.

"You are a Potter, the Potters have always been Gryffindors" Flint said.

"Hmm, yes the potters have been Gryffindor for a very long time, but we eventually have a few black sheep as I know a few of my ancestors have been Ravens. But there is also the fact that everyone seems to forget that my Grandmother was a Slytherin and from the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black who is known to be a Slytherin family with the exception of the current Head of House Sirius Black who was sorted into Gryffindor" Harry said earning a few curious looks from everyone that was listening, "And then there is my mothers side"

"Your mother was a Mudblood Gryffindor, so there is no way her side would have put you anywhere other than Gryffindor" Flint said with a look of disgust. Harry glared at him with such a cold look that it sent shivers down a lot of the Slytherins.

"First off my mother was not a Mudblood, she came from two squib lines that when merged allowed her to awaken some of their magical blood. Secondly, I do not like the fact that most of you are prejudiced against anything magical, Mother Magic gifted them because she sees them worthy of her gifts, she sees something she likes in them" Harry said earning a few thoughtful looks.

"Anyway, from my mothers side I should not be anything other than a snake or possibly a raven" Harry said as he stopped glaring at Flint.

"Why" The Parkinson girl asked, "and if that is the case then why was she placed in Gryffindor"

"though she was magical, she was not powerful enough to awaken a lot of her families old traits" Harry said, "However, I have been gifted enough Magic that it unlocked those traits witch is why I have grey-white hair and am most definitely not a Gryffindor" He then walked away from the crowd and went to his room where he then laid down on his bed.

 ***are the others already getting on your nerves*** he heard Zeref ask in his mind.

"They judge only on blood status, why are they all blind to the fact mother has granted them magic so they are worthy of it" harry sighed.

 ***don't worry, soon you will be able to change their views.*** Zeref said and licked Harrys cheek.

"Ewe" Harry said as he wiped the fox spit from his face, "I told you not to do that"

 ***I want to though, now it is time for sleep, Death is coming tomorrow night since it is going to be Saturday, we need to find a secret room to practice in***

"Maybe Hogwarts can help" Harry said, he was surprised when he felt the schools magic turn excited and he could see images in his head of a girls bathroom on the second floor. She showed him how to open a passage by speaking serpent.

"Thank you lady Hogwarts" Harry said happily and her magic seemed to say 'your welcome'

It was a few minutes later when Draco entered the room and they were all soon asleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any motivation.**

 **But recently I started playing a smartphone game called** _ **Unison league**_ **and met a guy who was telling stories. So I started telling stories up there too, I got some motivation back but I will not promise fast updates. But I am promising that I will never give up this story.**

 **Updates may be slow, but they will eventually come.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favs and follows, I read every review and it makes me happy.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
